Hallows Eve Costume Ball continued
by Klamath61
Summary: Verona's revenge is complete. Dracula must now submit to three conditions from Anna and Velkan. When he has a strange feeling everything is not okay back at the Castle concerning his newborn and Selene.


_**Dracula Anna Velkan Hallows Eve Part II**_

_**Dracula returned to the Ball, he could see Anna and Velkan's glaring eyes upon him, obviously they were not through with him yet. Unfortunately he was not through with them yet either. He crossed the room, he stopped to speak privately with Velkan. "What do you want to say now, Count", he said fuming "You have damaged Anna and I with your hatred." **_

"_**Velkan, Anna must name three things and I will obey her command," he told Velkan,. **_

"_**My poor Sister is bound to you for life," Velkan continued, "Oh, yes,Count , we will name three things and perhaps you will feel the pain you have caused others, no?"**_

_**Dracula himself was feeling the rage, he turned to find Verona to give her the news concerning their sleeping arrangements. **_

_**When he began to feel a strange sensation. It was faint at first, and then the sound grew louder and louder. It was the sound of an infant in distress, his infant, little Nicolai. He sensed he was in danger. He closed his eyes for the moment and saw someone was in the castle with Selene. They were both in danger. He had to excuse himself from the Ball. He went to search for Aleera, when he found her, "Lets go," he said grabbing her arm, "I will make my excuses, later, we need to get back to the castle, now," he yelled at her. **_

_**He bowed towards the Volturi, and the Valerious, " I am sorry, my friends we must be going, they both headed towards the open windows. **_

_**Velkan turned towards Anna, and said, "Anna something is wrong, Lucian must have been discovered." That must be the reason that they left early. "We must leave now," he told her. Anna left her wrap and they headed for the stables. "Get the horses, we must concentrate on getting the serum. " **_

_**Velkan went to get the horses, they both saddled up and rode as fast as they could towards the castle. Dracula arrived first, to see the horrendous sight, his first born son hanging upside down ready to be dropped into a hot boiling cauldron , he was held by a man who looked like any peasant. He screamed at Selene, "Give it to me, Selene or I will see if this child can really fly like his Father!" Dracula looked up at the ceiling to see Selene holding tightly to a syringe. "No, Lucian," she screamed, "Give, me my son, you Bastard." **_

_**The distress he felt was his son Nicolai, at the hands of the Creature, Viktor named Lucian. Damn, he thought I am still dealing with Viktor's problems.**_

_**Dracula stretched forth his hands, and the cauldron become frozen. He then yelled at Lucian, "Yes my friend he knows how to fly, among other things, " **_

_**The child upon hearing his Father's voice, responded, he flipped himself upward and drove his sharp fangs into one of Lucian's hands, he screamed letting go of the infant. He flew in the direction of Selene. Selene held him tightly with one arm and held the syringe more tightly. **_

_**Dracula and Lucian engaged each other in battle, the ripping and rearing of flesh. The roaring and gnashing of sharp fangs. While all of this was going on, Velkan and Anna slipped into the castle. Aleera saw them first, and tried to taunt Anna, Selene flew to where they were and said to her, "Stop it Aleera., here take the baby, keep him safe for me." **_

_**They all looked up to see Lucian, placed under Dracula's spell. He roared, "You have to leave now Selene, I can not hold him for long, he is not mine. **_

"_**I will, my Lord, and thank you for everything," she yelled back at him. **_

_**Reading her thoughts, he shouted again, "Do with it what you will, my Dear you have earned it."**_

_**Selene quickly explained about Lucian, "The very moment Lucian leaves Velkan will become worse, Velkan, is dependant on his blood. He only came here to destroy the serum he has no desire to help your brother," with that last statement , Selene plunged the syrnge with the serum deep into Velkan's heart. Anna was horrified, she then let go and dropped the needle on the floor, she said to Anna "Take care of him and take care of yourself, Lady Anna."**_

_**Dracula shouted at her one more time, "Selene hurry he is gaining strength."**_

_**Selene flew up and out of the windows in the ceiling. "Master, I will go with her," Aleera said to him. "No stay here with Anna and Velkan, see that no harm comes to them," he replied "I am counting on you" **_

"_**Yes, Master," she answered. "Stand back all of you, I am releasing Lucian out of his trance," he yelled at them. Aleera gripped Anna and Velkan and pulled out of harms way. **_

_**Once, Lucian was released he could see Dracula in bat form, heading out the window, the other female vampires, he did not see. Then he knew it he was headed towards the time transportal to protect Selene. He turned himself into his werewolf form and chased after them. He moved quickly, and spotted Dracula overhead, but no sign of Selene. Way in the distance ahead of him, Dracula touched to the ground, he saw him go into the windmill house he made it to the time transportal. Lucian, himself finally made it to the windmill house. He then transported himself back to his time. He needed to know what had happened to the Serum, even if he had to face Cypheus and the Coven. **_

_**Dracula had made it just in the nick of time. Dracula stood to watch as his concubine was about to be executed. However, the favour, he asked of Aro Volturi, to protect Selene no matter what it cost him. He observed Selene was kneeling down and, Aro and Caius on either side of her holding each hand, Marcus next to Aro, all of them posed ready to strike. It was the way he prophesied it. Selene had no serum, therefore she would be put to death. **_

_**Dracula stood in front of Cypheus, "What, you are going to murder the mother of my Son, Cypheus?" he demanded. "My Lord, we asked for the serum in exchange for this infant, we have no serum, was this not the agreement?" he replied arrogantly. There was one more thing that Dracula prophesied. Then it came, the loud crash. The glass shattering. The sounds of roaring that the Coven was so familiar with. Lucian had broken through the barriers. Then there was pandemonium. They turned to see Lucian carrying two of their Guards, he threw them in a heap. **_

"_**Ah, Lucian you have arrived just in time," he said laughing. "Selene, my Dear, please tell Lucian what you did with the serum." **_

"_**I injected Prince Velkan with the serum, it seems that you were lying to him and to Princess Anna," she said, remembering that he tried to murder her son. She smiled triumphantly. **_

"_**The serum, my Lord we have provided you with an heir, " Cypheus reminded him. What Dracula did next astounded the Coven. He requested Lucian step forward. Their last confrontation was horrendous. Lucian read into Dracula's mind, he had brought with him a piece of paper, parchment perhaps. Dracula then took it from his coat pocket. He then unfolded it for Cypheus to see. It was written in Rumanian, it was the recipe for the werewolf serum. **_

"_**Finally," Cypheus stated. Dracula could feel Lucian's rage. Through the mind reading, Lucian heard Dracula thoughts, hold on my friend there is more. **_

_**As Cypheus read it, the writing began to fade, until it become no more than a blank sheet of paper. Then Dracula's and Lucian's eye met, Dracula said to Lucian, "Now we understand each other do we not my friend, all we want is the continuation of our kind." Lucian stood still for the moment, finally, his brood was in no immediate danger. He left the way he came. Cypheus was enraged. "Selene will be executed, I will stand not for this!," he shouted at Dracula. Dracula gripped the arrogant vampire under his chin, he could not move, the monster within emerged, and within seconds, Viktor's Coven needed a new Leader. **_

_**Dracula then took the deposed Leader's seat. He merely said, "Anyone else?" There was no answer. "Aro, Caius, Marcus!" The Volturi clan come forward. "Yes, Master," they responded. Selene is hereby released from Viktor's Coven. You will give her safe passage to Castle Volterra. If she decides to stay with your Coven that is fine, if not she is free to choose, Dracula informed them. They all bowed to him. Selene, turned to exit with the Volturis she saw Dracula, then whispered, "Thank you." **_

"_**Aro, wait," Aro stopped and expected the worst. "Aro, my friend, thank you for the return of my ring," he said with a smile, "You may go now. **_


End file.
